1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vulcanization process for a halogen-containing copolymer.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
The use of zinc oxide with other vulcanization agents or vulcanization modifiers for the vulcanization of halogen-containing elastomers is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,838 which discloses that halogen-containing butyl type rubbers are vulcanizable with zinc oxide.
It has now been found that the use of specified basic zinc salts in combination with certain vulcanization agents and/or vulcanization modifiers in a process for the vulcanization of specified halogen-containing polymers improves the scorch resistance of the polymers and permits better cure control than zinc oxide used in combination with the same vulcanization agents or modifiers.